Kagome and InuYasha, what will happen now?
by Animebuffbob
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have defeated Naraku but Kikyo is still alive. How will they deal with her and what will happen now that the jewel is complete? Chapter 2 is now up in place of the author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Post Naraku

Kagome almost fainted from exhaustion. The battle was finally over. The victor was obvious although it had been very close. For a long while Kagome had thought that Naraku would win and her life would end. But it was finally done. She was finally free to live her life. She needed to get back to the old well before it closed up for good. She walked toward the village.

When she got to the village she tracked down Kaede. Kaede could find the others and tend to their wounds. She wanted to get back to her time where there was modern medicine. She wanted a doctor.

She found Kaede at one of Kaede's neighbor's huts tending to a sick child. Kagome limped in. She could barely stand but she was determined to get back to her time. Inu-Yasha would now be free to choose the dead, Kikyo and follow her to death rather then hanging around with, Kagome, whom he had no future with because she was from the future. Kaede saw Kagome and immediately came forward, her kimono swishing in her path.

Kagome reached out and put something in Kaede's hand. Kaede looked down. It was the Shikon jewel, finally complete and purified.

Kagome started to walk away but Kaede stopped her. She spoke, "Kagome, it is yours. You will need it to travel back and forth between the times."

Kagome looked sad at this. She just shook her head and said sadly, "I am going home where I belong and never returning. It is best for all those concerned. Inu-Yasha doesn't love me and will spend an eternity trying to figure out whom he wants to be with. I am just making it easier for him. The others are back in the forest and need immediate attention but I just want to go home and I didn't have enough strength to carry any of them here, so I simply left them to come find you. When they come to, tell them where I went."

Kagome once again tried to give the jewel to Kaede, but Kaede refused to take it.

Kagome glumly limped back to the old well. She jumped through and headed toward the house. When she got to the door, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep. Her head hit the doorbell and that was it.

Kagome's mother heard the incessant ringing and yelled, "I'm coming. You don't need to hold it. When she reached the door she looked out the window beside the door. There, she found a lot of black hair covering a face and a girl in her school uniform. Kagome's mother immediately knew it was Kagome. She opened the door and woke her exhausted daughter. She helped her upstairs to her room and laid her on the bed.

Inu-Yasha woke up from his long slumber. His bones were aching but he could move. He sat up and noticed for the first time that he was on the hard wood floor of a hut. Kaede was leaning over Shippo and feeding him something. When Kaede heard a loud thump she turned around.

Inu-Yasha finally took in all who were in the hut. The people he saw were some strangers, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Koga. Where was Kagome? He looked up at Kaede about to ask where she was when Kaede spoke, "Kagome went home. She took the jewel with her and is now being treated at home. She said to tell you that where she was and that she was never coming back. I think it has something to do with you and Kikyo. She said she was tired of you choosing between them and so she just made the choice much easier.

Kaede then turned away. Inu-Yasha was in shock. He sniffed the air but there was no scent of Kagome. There was a far off scent of Kikyo. He forced himself up and started to follow the scent. It led him into the forest. There stood Kikyo near the sacred tree. She was looking at it as though she had never seen it before. Inu-Yasha stepped forward and a stick, on the forest floor, snapped. Kikyo looked behind her and didn't look at all surprised to see him there.

"Naraku is dead," she said with no preamble, "You and that woman, Kagome, killed him. Now it is time for you to die." She pulled a bow and arrow out and aimed it at Inu-Yasha. The arrow missed his heart by mere centimeters but still hit him in the chest.

"I will not miss again. This one will hit my target!" Kikyo exclaimed as she brought out another arrow. Inu-Yasha was too weak to do anything so he started to run to the old well. He jumped in and climbed the ladder into the old barn that was now covering the well in Kagome's time. He ran toward the door and knocked…

Kagome woke up groggily when she heard her bedroom door slam. She looked up to see Inu-Yasha. He looked scared and hurt. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep but he wouldn't let her. He went to her bed and shook her. Finally, she looked up and said, "What do you want? I told Kaede that I wasn't coming back and gave her the reason. So, why are you here? I'm not coming, so why don't you go find Kikyo and celebrate. I won't be butting into your romance anymore. You don't need me anymore. The jewel is complete. If you want it, I will give it to you for you to do with as you please."

Inu-Yasha ignored this exchange and said, "I need you. Kikyo is trying to kill me. I need your help to stop her. You are the only one who can stop her. You need to extract the rest of your soul from the body of Kikyo."

Kagome became angry by his words and it showed when she spoke. She spoke with conviction, disbelief and anger. "I won't help you. Go find someone else. I refuse to do anything more for you. I've lost my heart. I don't want it given back on a silver plate with a stake through it."

"You've lost your heart to someone, is it Hojo? Or maybe it is Miroku but he loves Sango. Or even worse, you could have fallen for Koga!"

"You are an idiot and a half. I just said I was in love with you and you thought I was in love with somebody else. That just goes to tell you that you have to be straightforward with some idiots or they don't understand. Now, leave. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Inu-Yasha looked like he was about to say something when the door banged open. Kikyo stood in the doorway. She looked pissed. She headed straight for Inu-Yasha and grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. Then she took Tetsusaiga from its sheath and threw it on the ground. Kagome screamed, "STOP IT!!!!!!!! You're hurting him. How did you get through the well? It only allows Inu-Yasha and me through it."

Kikyo seemed to have just noticed Kagome standing there. She spoke with venom in her voice, "You are only my reincarnation. It should allow me through. And as for Inu-Yasha, I was trying to hurt him."

"Let him go! I will not let you kill him while I'm around," Kagome exclaimed. At this she ran toward Kikyo and pushed her aside. As she touched her, her soul started to come back. Kikyo lay motionless as the soul was extracted. Then a bright white light filled the room and the rest of the souls rushed out of her body. With no souls left, Kikyo's body started to turn into dust because now Kagome's soul was back in her body and had allowed the others out. Kagome ran from her bedroom, trying to get as far away from Inu-Yasha as possible. She reached the outside of her house and Inu-Yasha jumped from her bedroom window and after some running was right beside her.

After this exertion, Inu-Yasha fell at her feet in a heap. His wounds had not completely healed. She felt sorry for him and reached down and took the subduing necklace off. He needed a rest and this necklace had caused many problems. She found her mother in the kitchen and got her to help drag him into her bedroom. This is where he was laid so that they could nurse him back to health.

Sango opened her weary eyes as Inu-Yasha was leaving the hut. She turned over and Kaede was heading back to the fire to build it up. Sango closed her eyes but even as weary as she was, she could not fall asleep. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. Kaede glanced at her for the first time and noticed that she was awake. She came over and sat next to her.

Kaede spoke first, "You're leg is injured so you won't be able to walk for a while. Kagome went back to her time and Inu-Yasha followed my sister to figure out where she was going. The rest of the group is here. You need to rest. Kagome said she is never returning. I feel bad for her. She fell for Inu-Yasha and he is to stubborn to go get her."

Sango took this all in and then laid her head back down but this time she did sleep.

Inu-Yasha woke up several weeks later in a warm bed. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Then he saw Kagome on the floor in a sleeping bag and realized he was in her time. He got out of bed and headed toward her bag to wake her up. He had to get her to go back to the feudal era with him. He had realized when she said that she was in love with him that his heart was ready to love another. He was falling in love with Kagome.

Kagome woke up when he shook her. She looked at him as if she was really confused. Then he saw the bow and arrows on the floor and he remembered why he had come to her time and what had occurred. He picked them up and handed them to Kagome. Maybe she would take it as he was over Kikyo and ready to move on. She looked at them with disgust but took them anyway.

She did not want to use the unwanted cast offs of Kikyo but she would take them anyway because in truth, she needed them. She had no bow and quiver for her arrows of her own. She would make do with Kikyos until She could get her own.

She gathered some supplies she knew the group would need into her backpack. It was full from her books and supplies.

She solemnly followed Inu-Yasha out of the house and across the lawn to shrine. She followed Inu-Yasha to the lip of the well when he stopped and turned to her.

Inu-Yasha spoke, "Climb on my back. It will take less time."

They jumped through the portal which led to the feudal era.

TBC

This is Leigh. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. I know it is short. I will make the next one longer if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly but I am a stead fast watcher of the anime.

Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back. They were out of the well. Now he could leave her alone.

They headed in the direction of Kaede's hut. Kagome stood a few feet away from Inuyasha trying to collect her thoughts. She walked into Kaede's hut a few minutes later and Shippo sat there warming himself up. (AN: I am making it winter).

"Hey Kagome!" Everyone is out at the moment. Sango went to her old slayer's village with Kohaku. Miroku went to see his old mentor now that the wind tunnel is gone. I had nowhere to go so I stayed. Kagura is exploring now that she is free. Kaede is gathering herbs."

"Thanks Shippo

* * *

Inuyasha was still in shock. Kagome loved him. He must look like a fool. He hadn't said something and she was probably pissed.

"What is wrong with Kagome?"

"I think she is mad at me."

"Well, I wonder why?"

Inuyasha unthinkingly hit Shippo on the head. Shippo screamed and ran out of the hut screaming.

"Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean."

Kagome looked up from picking herbs. She hugged Shippo and then slapped Inuyasha across the face and said, "Leave Shippo alone."

Then she turned away, going back to the herbs.

Inuyasha was in shock. Normally she would have said 'sit' and that would have been it. Shippo all of a sudden started to stare at his neck.

"What?"

"The necklace!"

"What about it?"

As he said this he put a hand to his neck and was shocked.

"It's gone!" they both said.

* * *

Kagome was nearly in tears. She didn't want them to know this. She silently got up before she spoke, "I have to go. I don't know if I will ever be back."

After saying this she ran toward Kaede's hut and put the finished Shikon Jewel under a loose board under the floor. It was finished she didn't have to worry. She ran her hand across her wet face, removing the tears that had strayed from her eyes.

Then she picked up the bow and arrows and ran toward the well. She hated the fact that they were Kikyo's but she would keep them as a souvenir of the past. She finally made it to the well and jumped back through. She would get over Inuyasha eventually. He was only her first love. Maybe she would come to love Hojo as much as she had Inuyasha. Tears came to her eyes at the mere thought. She didn't want to stay with Inuyasha anymore because he did not love her. She needed to get away.

She made it to her room before she started balling. She had tried to stay but she just couldn't. She didn't want to stay around him. He knew she loved him. She couldn't stick around

* * *

Inuyasha and the others walked toward Kaede's hut. They wanted to know where Kagome had run off. When they got there, she was gone. Inuyasha immediately headed toward the door wanting to go after her, but Kaede stopped him.

"If she has left once again it is probably because she wants to be left alone. Leave her a while. Maybe she will come back to you."

"I don't think she will come back on her own. She said she loved me but in not so many words. She said she didn't want to come back with me because she was in love with someone and when I ask who it was I accused her of being in love with that wolf, Koga, then Miroku and that human in her time, Hojo. She called me an idiot and said it was me she was in love with."

"Poor child!"

"What do you mean poor child? You should be feeling sorry for me who realized I was in love with her and didn't get to tell her so."

"I feel bad for Kagome. To tell someone you love them and for them to reject you."

"But I didn't reject her!"

"You didn't say anything to her. That is rejection."

"But I do love her and I didn't get a chance to tell her."

"Well she still didn't hear you. You had to say the words first. Hopefully she will get over you and fall for someone else in her own time."

"But I don't want her to. I want her to stay in love with me."

"Now, Inuyasha, you are just being selfish. Let her go. She needs to meet someone in her time. She doesn't belong in this time. You know that in your heart."

"I may be selfish but she is the girl I am in love with."

"It wasn't so long ago that you were in love with my sister, Kikyo. Leave her be."

"I can't just leave her be."

"Yes you can and you will."

* * *

Kagome got up the next morning and stretched. School was starting and she could finally stay in it for good.

She went downstairs and saw her mother at the stove making an omelette and said, "Mom, may I have one?"

Kagome's mom looked at her surprised and said, "I thought you were in the feudal era."

"Well I'm back for good. I don't want to go back. No one can make me."

"Alright, you need to leave for school soon."

" I know. I just have to do a few things before I go. Can you take me to school this morning?"

"Alright but you need to hurry and get ready."

Kagome went upstairs and changed into her school uniform. It was then that she noticed the grass stain from picking herbs yesterday. She couldn't change because all of her other uniforms were just as dirty and she couldn't put them on.

She ran downstairs distraught.

"Mom, my uniform is dirty. Can you please do my laundry today so that I have a clean uniform for tomorrow?"

"Yes Kagome. What is that on your skirt?"

"It is a grass stain from picking herbs. I was helping Kaede yesterday before I came home."

"who is Kaede again?"

"I'm the reincarnation of her sister, Kikyo, the dead priestess."

"Oh yes. Well here is your omelet. Hurry up and eat it so I can take you to school."

"yes ma'am."

Kagome finished her omelet and ran upstairs to brush her teeth, comb her hair and grab her backpack.

When she was done, she went back down the stairs.

"Can we go now?"

"Alright."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the same position as he had all of yesterday after Kagome was found gone.

Just then Miroku, walked into the hut and noticing Inuyasha he said, "Inuyasha, I didn't know you got back. Where is Kagome?"

"She is not here. She is in her own time. She went back yesterday."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know. She was mad at me and we didn't speak before she left."

"Why was she mad at you now?"

"It is not any of your business. And anyway, she is not always mad at me."

"Did she see you with Kikyo again and get jealous?"

"No. We killed Kikyo. Kikyo is officially dead. The rest of her soul went back into Kagome and she turned to dust."

"Oh well, you must have done something!"

"For the last time I didn't do anything! She told me she loved me. I didn't get a chance to say anything in return before she left!"

"Well you don't love her anyway. What would you say?"

"I do love her! I wanted to tell her I was just in shock."

"Like that is any reason not to reply! I have told plenty of women I love them only to get my heart 'broken' every time because they don't love me. (AN if any of you have read the manga or seen the anime _Fruits Basket_ you will notice that Miroku is actually acting more like Ayame there then he is himself. I'm sorry but that is just how I see Miroku responding to such a statement from Inuyasha.)"

Miroku wiped a fake tear away at this point.

* * *

For those of you who think I'm being a little repetitive, I know I am I just wanted Kagome to stay for a few days in her time and realize she really couldn't live without Inuyasha even if she wanted to. E-mail me and tell me if you want me to make Kagome go back on her own or if Inuyasha will come back and profess his undying love for her and make her come back. Personally I like the first choice because then it gives me more choice but I must follow the word of the readers.

The next chapter Kagome will go back to the feudal era so please give me a response.


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I have decided to discontinue this story but I'm coming out with another Inuyasha fic. It will take up right where the series is in English right now (Kikyo has died and Inuyasha doesn't know so he is going after her. Kagome is stuck with the enfant that is sucking onto the darkness in her heart.) I will start there and continue the story. I'm going to name it Kagome's Heart.

Animebuffbob

PS. Thanks to all my reviewers who read the two chapters


End file.
